


Blinding Dinner

by evil_ontheinside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside
Summary: “I guess ya already know my name but I’m Miya Osamu.” The other smiles slightly, the grip on his hand not too firm but not weak either. “Nice to meet you. I’m Suna Rintarou.”Day five of SunaOsaWeek - Prompt: Restaurant
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020





	Blinding Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I am able to one day draw this restaurant because it looks really cool in my head, but my drawing skills are basically none existent. I hope you enjoy their little blind date :)
> 
> If you find any big mistakes, please let me know ^^
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/EOntheinside?s=08) if you want
> 
> ~~Confession/Crush~~ ; **Restaurant** ; ~~Monsters~~
> 
> Background Characters: Miya Atsumu (mentioned), Kita Shinsuke (mentioned), Komori Motoya (mentioned), Akagi Michinari (short appearance)

Autumn has taken over the world. Red, brown and orange leaves float around the streets, drift through the air, dance around each other to a silent tune. The wind ruffles the remaining ones on the branches, as well as the clothes and hair of the people walking through the streets.

Osamu is one of them. Strolling through the busy streets on a cool autumn day, watching the leaves and birds soaring through the sky, letting the light of the fast descending sun warm him as he walks. After being lost in thought he looks at his watch, then fastens his pace. After a few more turns he reaches his destination: a restaurant.

He stops in his tracks to stand a few steps away and take a look at the place. The large windows on the front make it easy to see the insight. It’s well lid with different sized tables spread around the open kitchen in the middle of the back of the room. To separate the individual seating areas, they had decided on a mixture of wooden half walls and plants seemingly growing out of a hole in the also wooden walls or the ceiling all the way over the half walls, making it look like some kind of green waterfall.

The lights hanging from the ceiling in between the floods of green are bright and shaped like squares, hanging just high enough to not bump against people’s heads as they walk around. The floor looks like it’s made out of stone though it could be just a visual effect. The kitchen counter looks a little small for the size of the restaurant and seems to lack storage space but Osamu decides not to be bothered by it. If they make it work, then it must be enough for them.

It looks nice overall but he still doesn’t understand why he had to come here. He has his own restaurant, a good one if he may say so himself.

_Ya can’t go on a date in yer own restaurant, ‘Samu! That’s jus’ weird!_

Right. Of course. Akagi is always right.

Osamu takes a deep breath before walking up to the door and goes inside without giving himself another chance to chicken out. Atsumu would just laugh at him for running away and his brother would know because Akagi can’t keep things to himself. And Atsumu would laugh because he scored a successful relationship first, breaking the two years mark two months ago. How he managed to convince Kita that he is a decent human being when everyone knows what an asshole he actually is, will always be a mystery to Osamu. Well, Kita probably knew what he would sign up for, though that doesn’t help solve the mystery.

The first thing Osamu notices as the door shuts behind him is the smell. It’s good. Seafood, meat, vegetables, rice. Fresh ingredients over all, just what a restaurant should smell like.

The second thing is that there is more kitchen space than he expected from the outside. While the kitchen island could be mistaken as small with columns on each side making it look like a festival booth, the back wall isn’t in fact a wall but open to reveal more of the kitchen and probably the storage space Osamu had missed before.

Third, the plants are not fake. Osamu wouldn’t have judged them. The plants are a nice idea but must be annoying to take care of, but it seems like the staff can manage.

After looking around for a few more seconds he is approached by a young looking woman with a wide and friendly smile. “Welcome, how can I help you?” The way she greets him establishes a more relaxed atmosphere. “There should be a reservation for Miya Osamu.” The woman nods, the smile not faltering for a bit and checks a list near the entrance.

“Table for two booked by Akagi-san for six thirty?” Osamu nods and follows the waitress to a table near a window but away from the door, promising privacy. The customer service is good so far. He sits down facing the door to keep track of the people entering, after draping his coat over the back of his chair. He checks his watch again. Twenty-five minutes after six. Five more minutes.

The plants are some kind of vines, ivy maybe. Candles have been placed on the table, after a quick look to another nearby, Osamu is relieved to find them on the others as well. Letting Akagi handle something is never a guarantee for an embarrassment free evening. That’s actually rarely the case.

Watch. Six thirty.

Osamu starts tapping on the table. The surface is smooth but he doesn’t know the material. Maybe it’s stone since the floor isn’t. The door opens and two people enter the restaurant. They get escorted to the other side of the room.

Watch. Six thirty-three. He’s late. Are three minutes considered late? His grandmother would say being five minutes early is on time. So he would be eight minutes late. That’s nearly ten. But it doesn’t work like that, right? When is it considered being stood up by someone? Ten minutes? Twenty? Half an hour? Ten minutes would already be embarrassing. When is it appropriate to leave? Ten minutes seem too early. What if there’s traffic? Or an accident? Maybe he got kidnapped on his way and Osamu would be angry about ten minutes of waiting.

Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? He was fine the whole day. Worked like always, didn’t make any mistakes. Akagi told him he’s a nice guy. A little reserved, doesn’t talk too much at least to strangers. Komori says otherwise. He likes to joke around and tease people, constantly on his phone but nice to be around. Calm on the outside but mind always working, thinking, imagining.

Osamu likes to daydream himself but not as excessively. He likes to live in the moment. Know what’s happening around him but loosing himself in a task or thought isn’t out of question either. Sometimes he gets too focused or too aware of what’s happening and can’t relax. Kita once said he would need someone to distract him from but also keep him in the present, however that’s supposed to work. Is someone constantly in their own world really the right person?

Six forty. The waitress keeps her distance. A nice gesture but if she came around he could ask her for the bill and leave. But he didn’t order anything. Do reservations cost money in some places?

The door opens again. A man comes in. Brown hair, around Osamu’s height. Akagi didn’t mention glasses. It could be him. He talks to the waitress, brown coat reaching down to his knees showing dark blue jeans disappearing into black boots, while his back is turned to Osamu. Akagi could have sent a picture. That would make the identification a lot easier.

They move in his direction so he pretends to look outside the window. Just to make sure. He doesn’t want to be caught staring, especially if it isn’t the person he’s waiting for. Though it doesn’t matter actually, he doesn’t want to be caught staring either way.

He looks up when they pause in front of his table, the waitress putting down two menus before retreating just as Osamu stands up. Green eyes, pale skin, black glasses. Brown hair standing up in different directions, breathing a little more intense than it should be after a relaxing walk and black nails a contrast against the pale hand extended towards him. He takes it.

“I guess ya already know my name but I’m Miya Osamu.” The other smiles slightly, the grip on his hand not too firm but not weak either. “Nice to meet you. I'm Suna Rintarou.” They let go and he takes his seat again while Suna drapes his coat over the chair in a similar manner to Osamu, before he sits down as well. The coat touches the floor; he doesn’t seem to care. He wears a wine red sweater. And eyeliner.

“I’m sorry for being late but I blame the arrow in google maps for pointing in the wrong direction.” Osamu takes a menu, the other follows. “I’m used to people bein’ late.” Suna raises an eyebrow but doesn’t avert his eyes from the menu. His breath is even again though his cheeks are a little pink. Is he embarrassed? “That doesn’t mean it’s ok for me to be late. Even if google decided to send me into the wrong direction for ten minutes.” Osamu just hums and concentrates on the menu.

They have a lot of different types of food. Salad, seafood, soup, meat in different forms, rice, dessert. Even Onigiri, though Osamu isn’t going to eat those, he’s probably going to be disappointed. He can’t expect the same quality in Onigiri from a restaurant that isn’t known for it as its specialty. Katsudon sounds good.

The waitress returns and takes their order. Osamu orders Katsudon, Suna chooses Yaki Udon. It’s quiet when they wait. Suna is looking at the plants, seemingly not interested in talking or interacting at all. Osamu looks at the candle on their table, slowly melting away. It smells like citrus.

“So, uh, yer a friend of Komori.” Suna looks in his direction but his eyes focus more on his nose than on his eyes. Is something on his face? “Yeah. And you’re a friend of Akagi-san.” Osamu nods and looks back down at the candle. Suna looks to the window, then back in his direction. “How do you know each other?” Osamu catches the others eyes before he quickly averts his gaze again. Does he have something on his face? “Same Volleyball team back in high school. The whole team kept contact so we still meet up sometimes.” Suna nods, then looks down at his hands under the table. “And ya? How do ya know Komori?” He’s still not looking up. This is awkward. “Neighbours. We lived in the same apartment complex when we were children. We went to different schools though.” Why would they go to different schools? “Why’s that?” Suna looks up now but still not at Osamu, more into the air as if recalling a memory. Maybe he is. “I’m not sure. At least for elementary school and junior high. In high school he went to one known for their strong volleyball team. Mine wasn’t bad but Tokyo is big, has a lot of good schools so it wasn’t really special.”

Osamu perks up a little. Volleyball “Ya played volleyball in school?” Suna finally meets his eyes (they remind him of fresh grass in spring). About time. “Yeah. Since junior high.” Good. A safe topic to talk about. “Do ya still play? I played a bit in university but stopped after.” Suna shakes his head. His face has morphed into a passive expression after the smile in the beginning. It seems to be his neutral face. Or he has a good poker face. “I stopped after high school. I thought about playing after but university was demanding all my attention.” He started to draw patterns on the smooth table while talking.

“Akagi really could’ve given me a bit more information on ya. What did ya study? Or what are ya doin’ now?” The tight lipped smile appears on his face as something similar to anger lights up in his eyes. Though it looks more mischievous, but not quite. Osamu can’t really point it out. “Well, Komori didn’t tell me anything either. Just that I would be meeting you here and he would leak some stories about me if I didn’t go.” Osamu can’t hold back the snort. Something had been off about Komori when he met him. He was just a bit too nice to not have something evil hidden behind the facade.

“I studied photography here in Tokyo and work for a publisher for sports magazines. Taking pictures of games or some important teams or athletes, designing some pages. Stuff like that.” Osamu hums, he doesn’t know much about magazines but they must be similar to the ones he and Atsumu had read when they were younger. He’ s pretty sure his brother still does it. “What magazine are ya workin’ at?” The waitress brings their drinks and tells them, that their food will follow soon. “Volleyball Weekly.” Osamu nearly chokes on his drink. “That’s really well known, right?” Suna puts his drink down. Both decided to get something without alcohol. “We do feature a lot of well known teams all around japan so I guess that makes us well known too.” Osamu nods. Makes sense.

“And what did you do after high school? University obviously but you know what I mean.” So he is interested. Or doesn’t want to be rude. “I went ta culinary school in Kobe and opened my own restaurant after. I sometimes sell at volleyball games, can laugh at my brother if he messes up.” Suna’s eyes light up at that, something like recognition flashes over his face, though Osamu can’t explain why. “So you’re telling me that we could have eaten in your restaurant with a possible discount?” Suna’s voice sounds annoyed though his facial expression didn’t change. Osamu feels his face heat up a little. He knew he should have insisted on doing this at Onigiri Miya. Damn Akagi and his stupid ideas. “I’m joking.” A smirk has made its way onto the other man’s face when Osamu looks at him again. “No need to get all embarrassed.” Says the one who was avoiding eye contact just a few minutes ago. Osamu huffs and rolls his eyes, taking another sip of his drink.

_He likes teasing people, likes to rile them up. But don’t worry, only when he doesn’t like them, the provoking at least. I don’t think that’s going to be the case with you._ Teasing happened, provoking still possible.

Their food comes as Osamu puts his glass back on the table. It looks good. Smells good. Hopefully tastes good. He takes a bite. Osamu’s eyes get a little wider and he can’t help but smile at the taste. Akagi had been right, this place makes really good food. _Course it’s good! Can’t recommend a bad place to chef, can I?_ Maybe he shouldn’t have been so sceptical, now Akagi is going to be smug about it.

A sound close to a giggle draws Osamu’s attention back to the person sitting in front of him. Suna has a hand in front of his mouth and turned his head in the direction of the window. “What?” “Nothing,” he says without laughing though his shoulders shake evidently. “What’s so funny?” Osamu is getting suspicious, maybe he actually has something on his face and Suna just can’t take it anymore because it looks funny. “I don’t think I ever saw someone look so happy while eating before.” Osamu can feel the heat rise to his cheeks, especially as Suna takes his hand away and shows him a wide smile, with teeth and closed eyes.

He’s pretty. And cute.

Osamu stares for a few more seconds until Suna tilts his head in confusion. He quickly starts eating again and even though the food still tastes great, he can’t concentrate on it like before.

“So, your brother is Miya Atsumu.” Osamu looks up again with furrowed brows at the sudden acknowledgement of his ‘famous’ twin. “Yeah.” At his cautious expression Suna’s eyes widen for a second. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to ask for his autograph or something. I just have a photoshoot with the Black Jackals in two weeks.” At those words Osamu relaxes again. It wouldn’t have been the first time someone talked to him to get through to his brother. But Suna wouldn’t need that because he would meet him in two weeks. “Then I feel sorry for ya.” The other smirks again. “Oh? I heard he is annoying before but I normally try to not judge people before I met them. Doesn’t mean it works though.” Osamu finds himself smirking as well but also rolls his eyes at the memory of his brother. “He is a pain in the ass, I tell ya. Really annoyin’. He’s gonna try ta make ya mad and everythin’.” Suna chews, smirk still in place. “Well he can try that but I’ve been told to be quite infuriating if I want to be.” Osamu just nods, remembering the conversation with Komori again. “So I’ve heard.”

Suna squints at him from the other end of the table. If he wouldn’t wear glasses already he would advise him to get some. “What shit did Motoya decide to spread about me this time?” Amusement makes its way onto Osamu’s face. “What do ya mean with ‘this time’?” Suna’s nose scrunches up as if remembering something annoying. He probably does. “He decided to ‘meddle’ with my last date by telling them that I like people to ‘show me what they have to offer’ on the first date. Apparently he didn’t approve of the guy and I didn’t either after that but ever since then I’m… cautious about what he tells people about me.”

Osamu stifles a laugh by shoving food into his mouth and empties his bowl, it doesn’t escape Suna though, judging by the pursing of his lips. “What did he do?” is what he asks after making sure he wouldn’t start grinning as soon as he opens his mouth. Suna’s sighs exasperated at the memory, ignoring the obvious twitch of Osamu’s lips and he can see a blush on his cheeks. Seems to be an interesting story. “He came to pick me up at my place, which is what we agreed on before. But instead of watching a film like planned he dragged me to a really expensive restaurant. While I was dressed for going to the cinema. Him deciding to strip in front of me at the end of the day didn’t really help either. Especially because he did that in my living room. I threw him out along with his clothes and blocked him after he texted me to ask if I wanted to meet up again.”

Osamu can’t hold his laughter and even though Suna looked extremely annoyed while telling the story he is now smiling as well; he even imagines hearing the giggle sound from before. He quickly apologises to the other guests with a bow after a few turned around due to his laughter.

“What do you think about dessert?” Osamu feels himself smile involuntarily at the mention of food, especially because he remembers the menu, the topic from before immediately forgotten. He hadn’t had Dorayaki in a while. He can hear Suna chuckling. “I thought so.” They wave over the waitress and get their Dorayaki short after. It’s good. Maybe it hadn’t been the worst idea to go out and eat somewhere else.

He looks up when he hears a noise just to see Suna’s eyes widen as he eats a piece of Dorayaki. His whole face seems to light up and his eyes look a little brighter than before. Maybe the blind date idea hadn’t been the worst either. They talk a bit more. About work, their friends, what they do in their free time.

When they leave it’s already dark outside, at least as dark as it gets in Tokyo. “Am I at risk of bein’ blocked or can I ask ya to meet up again?” He smirks at the other man as they stand in front of the restaurant. “I don’t think I would mind. And I don’t have anything to block yet anyway.” The smirk morphs into a genuine smile as both of them take out their phones to exchange numbers. It would be embarrassing to ask Akagi after all. “Guess I have to make sure to eat at Onigiri Miya soon.” Suna smiles the smile with the closed eyes again. “I’ll make sure yer getting’ the best Onigiri ya ever had in yer live!” Suna laughs at his proud declaration.

Green eyes, pale skin, black glasses. Brown hair standing up in different directions and black nails a contrast against the pale hand extended towards him. He takes it. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” Suna gives him the softest smile of the evening, Osamu’s heart skips a beat. “Same here.” Their hands shake longer than the first time while they look at each other. Then they let go.

“Then, until next time.” The brown haired man waves before he turns around and walks in the opposite direction Osamu had come earlier that day. He stays for a moment, watches the other’s retreating form. After a deep breath he turns around as well, makes his way home. After five minutes his phone rings.

“So, how’d it go?” Akagi skips the greeting entirely and Osamu thinks he can hear Komori talk in the background. “He’s not gonna block me.” He can hear Akagi’s confused ‘what’s that supposed ta mean?!’ before he hangs up. He takes another breath. A smile doesn’t leave his face until he gets home. He asks himself if Suna is smiling as well.


End file.
